Omar did 36 fewer sit-ups than Nadia in the morning. Nadia did 89 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Omar do?
Nadia did 89 sit-ups, and Omar did 36 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $89 - 36$ sit-ups. She did $89 - 36 = 53$ sit-ups.